rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Khione Nocte
Lady Khione Nocte is the head figure of the Nocte Family, hailing from the Northern Sea port of Notte Cadavere. This is still under heavy construction. History and Biography Early Life Born as Khione Angel-Elizaveta Esmieralda Flor-Belle Miriam Rose Trian-Nocte (Ignis), she was born to an elf named Alanna Silversmith in Morytania, about when the God Wars began. Her father was never found, and Alanna would not speak of him. Khione grew up around the people of Canifis, though her mother liked to travel to the settlements west of the region often. When Khione turned three, her mother married a werewolf by the name of Roran Trian. Roran had a son already named (can't remember), and a daughter with her, Mariot. Roran would often take Khione and help train her in combat skills, finding she was highly skilled for such a young girl with a blade and bow. Khione helped raise Mariot from the age of 8 until the settlement of Avarrocka caught her eye. She travelled within, leaving her mother and Mariot to travel back to Morytania together. She held her little iron sword Roran had given her to protect her mother and Mariot while on the road, her eyes scanning the area. As she came across a large tree, she saw men in the distance swinging their swords at things. She made her way toward them, being told that she had to leave, and that it was a dangerous place for a little girl such as she. She sulked off, making her way back to the tree she'd first spotted them from. As she neared it, she had a sudden impulse to hit something. She began to swing her sword blindly at the tree, stopping finally to find herself drenched in sweat, with a mutilated tree in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight, hearing voices coming from a decent sized building behind her. She made her way over, knocking nervously on the door. A handsome, red-headed man with a matching beard had answered, and he looked down to her with a smile, asking if she was lost. All she could say was, "Sir, I think I killed your tree." The man just laughed brightly, taking her shoulder and shaking his head, telling her that it was impossible. As Khione turned to leave, she heard a soft gasp come from the man. She looked back, seeing his eyes locked on the tree. The man called for her again, and she stopped, turning. The two conversed on her training and parentage for a moment. The man nodded slowly, telling her that he would be willing to take her in as an apprentice, despite her age. Khione happily agreed, asking immediately if she could inform her mother. The man gave her paper and ink, telling her to bring him the letter when she was finished and he would get it on its way. Khione trained for years under the man, named Rexotic. He taught her how to fire a crossbow, how to perfect her aiming, showing her where the deadliest strikes with a blade would be. By the age of 17, she was swinging a sword nearly as good as he was, her crossbow shots deadly and her arrows almost never missing their target. Rexotic noticed this, and told her that perhaps she should try her hand at magic, if she was able. He sent her to a mage that he knew, who immediately accepted the offer for a new apprentice. The End of Training, the End of the Happiness By the time she had turned 19, she had been training under both Rexotic and the mage for another year. The mage was appalled by Khione's expertise in magic, though she had done very little in her life. She rarely needed runes, and when she did, they were not many. The mage contacted Rexotic, asking where he had found Khione and questioning how she was able to do such things. Terrified that she had done something wrong, Khione fled from their new encampment, making her way back to see her mother, Roran, Mariot, and her brother again. Mariot, now 15, wouldn't leave Khione alone after that. She clung her her older sister, begging her to teach her how to fight. Khione always told her that her mother needed her, sending the girl off to help. Khione grew close to her brother, hunting with him often. Roran, now in his mid-fifties, often asked Khione what the training under Rexotic had been like. Alanna would always fall silent whenever the man's name was brought up, but when questioned, she would never answer straight. One day, after Khione went hunting alone, she found her home to be in flames. She heard Mariot screaming, and she dropped everything she had and ran. She kicked the door in to see Roran's body, lying there. Mariot screamed again, coming from the upper floor. Khione grabbed up her stepfather's iron blade, rushing upstairs. She stopped dead when she saw Mariot. The girl was being held up by her neck by a vyre over the railing. Khione threw her blade at the thing, hoping it would drop Mariot back to the floor unharmed. The vyre turned as the blade struck it, letting out a high screech-like sound, before tossing Mariot over the edge. Khione lurched forward to try and grab her, but was hit back by the vyre. Khione closed her eyes, expecting for the worst, as she heard the crash of a crossbow and the weight over her was gone. She didn't bother opening her eyes as someone picked her up, carrying her outside. As the man (as she assumed it was male) put her down, she curled up and hid her face. She heard the man walk away, hearing his feet crunch on the ground, getting farther and farther Khione woke to her home being completely burned down. She rose slowly, before seeing the crumpled body before her. She crawled over, shaking the girl. Knowing she was too late, Khione picked up the body of the girl and held her close. She'd been too late; If she hadn't laid there so weak, if she'd have gotten up and tried to help her, maybe she'd still be alive... She figured she must have blacked out, because when she woke up, Mariot was still on the ground next to her, but there was someone else. A woman clad in full white, along with pale white skin and snow white hair stood over both of them. Khione slowly sat up, glaring at the woman, wondering why she would stare. Then the woman spoke, saying that she could save Mariot. Khione slowly stood, glaring at the woman. She dared mock her when her sister was already beyond saving? The woman introduced herself as Rue Ozean, and Khione noticed the pure white staff on her back. Mariot, Rue explained, could be saved. She told Khione that she would do whatever was in her power to do so... for a price. Khione, now desperate to jump at a chance to save Mariot, asked what that price was, willing to do anything to regain the life of her baby sister. Rue explained it would take a long time, and many things. She told Khione that the price would be that Khione had to serve Rue for a hundred years. Khione readily agreed; She would do anything that would save Mariot. Rue For the next hundred years, Khione readily served under Rue. The woman revealed herself to be a Mahjarrat, and told Khione that she must have had Mahjarrat blood to possess the skills in magic that Khione had. Khione explained her mother was an elf, and Rue just said that it must have been her father, then. Khione asked about Mariot daily at first, then weekly, and then once a month. In the final year, Khione asked Rue what had become of her little sister. Rue told her that she would find out once her payment was over, and that the girl was alive. Khione fought out the rest of her time serving under Rue, awaiting the day she could finally see Mariot's smiling face again. When the final day came, Rue lead Khione into a dimly lit room, where she lead her to a small bed in the back. There lay Mariot, pale and barely breathing. Khione, now enraged, demanded to know what had happened. Rue just smiled, explaining that, well, at least the girl was alive. Khione struck out at her, a flame igniting in her hand. Rue immediately teleported away, but not before laughing and making a comment on how naïve those in the world are. Khione knelt beside her barely alive sister. She spoke quietly, singing softly to her, telling her stories that she'd always enjoyed as a child. Mariot rarely responded; Only a soft groan or a pained laugh would pierce her silence. Finally, Khione asked what had become of their mother and brother. A pained "they ran" was all that the girl could get out. Khione knew nothing more could be done. She sang softly to her as she stood, looking around for the vials of poisons that Rue had always had back in the room. When she finally found a fast-working and painless one, she returned to her sisters side, calming her with a soft lullaby from their childhood as she injected it. She squeezed Mariot's hand as her last breath left her, staying there for a long moment. Travel over the next... Many years Over the next five hundred or so years, Khione traveled. She had searched for her mentor, Rexotic, but to no avail. She heard somewhere that he'd gone MIA in a shipwreck. She made her way to the Fremennik land, under the name of Angel-Elizaveta, and learned their customs over time. She spent about 10 years there, leaving as people began to become skeptical of her means of looking so young throughout the years. She made her way slowly toward Lumbridge for the next few years, going under the name Esmieralda. Her travels brought her upon many people, including a small girl by the name of Sarafine. The girl must have been no older than thirteen, wandering alone. Khione offered to take her in as her apprentice, the girl agreeing almost immediately. She noticed from the first week that the girl was skilled with a bow, and focused on that skill. When a few years passed, Sarafine eventually took her leave, bidding 'Esmieralda' a good-bye, and Khione found herself wandering once more. When she finally reached Al Kharid, she had gained herself quite the reputation. She changed her name once more, now to Flor-Belle. She spent a few years there, trying to stay out of the public eye as much as she could. She began to turn to thievery, stealing what was necessary for her survival, often fleeing to the desert and staying there for long periods of time living off the cacti and wild animals. Her livelihood was based off of who she could find and when, and she began to regain her trust issues from when she had been enslaved by Rue. She spent many a night on the rooftops of the city, and weeks at a time on barely a few loaves of bread. It was here she met Marijike, the youngest daughter of a family that lived just outside of Falador. Marijike talked Khione, now Miriam-Rose, into going home with her to meet her family after she saved the girl from getting caught by the guards for stealing from a fruit stand. Khione accepted, walking the girl home. She reminded her quite a lot of Marion, and Khione barely spoke the entire way. When they arrived, Khione realized the family was Zamorakian. She portrayed herself as more for the Chaos Lord than for her own Crystal Lady, just to avoid any trouble. The family quickly accepted her in after much whining from Marijike, whom had grown an attachment to 'Miriam.' Khione found that living with this family reminded her much of her own, and she stayed for years. The family may have noticed her growing without aging, but attributed it to her slightly Elven ears. Her days began to become a usual life for her, and she felt accepted in a family other than her own. But she only knew that she had a habit of bringing bad things with her. Shattered Again She had gone out hunting that day, at the request of Marijike's father when she first saw them. Blue-robed and donned in white armor, the group was making their way east of Falador, toward the way Marijike and her family lived. Weapons were in no lack. Khione swiftly made her way home, finding only Marijike inside. She quickly grabbed the girl and told her what she'd seen. Mari went throughout the house, calling for her parents. Khione, by chance, looked out the door and noticed the armored individuals not too far from the house. She grabbed up Mari, moving to take her, but being stopped by her parents. Her parents walked outside, speaking to the advancing group. Khione and Mari were crouched near a window, looking outside at the conversation. As Mari's parents turned to walk back inside, a knight impaled her father through the stomach, throwing him to the ground. Khione covered Mari's mouth and turned her away, holding her close to herself. Khione watched as one of the mages released a fire surge they had been charging at Mari's mother, barely anything other than ashes falling to the ground within a few moments. Khione grabbed Mari and leapt away from the window as the surge now hit the side of the house. But, as per the luck of Khione, she was never fast enough. A support beam caught fire, giving them only a few moments to move. They were nearly out the back door when a beam fell on the flailing Marijike's legs. Khione began trying to lift the beam, but to no avail. Marijike's wailing filled the air, and Khione could only remember Mariot. She was about to give up when a gust of harsh wind pushed the beam a small bit, enough for her to get a grip and move it enough to stop crushing Mari. Khione picked up the girl, turning to see Rue standing there. A vast silence followed, Marijike's screams had ceased. Rue offered to save Mari, and Khione just glared to her. Rue explained that Mariot was doomed to die, that there was little to no chance to ever save her, but Mari could be saved. Khione called her out as a liar, though told her to do as she wished, as she was going to either way. Rue took the girl from Khione's arms, saying nothing and teleporting away. From there, Khione dropped the name Miriam-Rose and took her original back. As Khione once more, she made her way to Falador to find the Saradominists who had shattered her fragile happiness and made her start all over again. (From here on is where it becomes a played out history.) Elves, Vyres, and Falador. Khione stayed in Falador for a few days, watching the movements of the Knights in the castle. She figured it would finally be the day. She made her way across the bridge, just waltzing into the castle. She walked around a bit, gaining a feel for the environment. Then she began speaking to the knights. A few piqued her interest. None she recognized from the attack on Marijike's family, but she nonetheless hated them. They had the same views as those who had killed the family that had made Khione's life worth living in this age. She followed one around for quite some time, eventually getting one alone in a corridor. She knew exactly where the door was, and she decided to make it quick. She grabbed the knight from behind, dragging her dagger across his neck without cutting him, smiling a bit as she pulled it back. The knight began to turn, and she stabbed the blade through the back of his neck and out the front. By the time the knight fell to the floor, Khione was off. She went to open the door, but was thrown back. She looked up to see at least three more knights, two with crossbows and one with a sword. She moved back as they advanced toward her, and turned her head in time to see three others dragging another man in their direction. The six knights managed to get Khione and the other man up the stairs and into a cell, speaking little to them as they locked them in after a short confiscation of everything they had. Khione leaned against the bars, lowering herself to sit on the ground. The man, who happened to be an elf, lowered himself down next to her. He began to speak to her softly, though at first she ignored him. He eventually grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He introduced himself as Ailaden, explaining that this wasn't the first time he'd been in, and that he didn't recognize her. She told him her name, and explained quietly why she was in. Ailaden, fashioning himself as a thief, nodded slowly, leaning back on the bars again as he released her. Not too long after, the knights returned and dragged them both to a small room, where they found there was already someone inside. The knights threw them in, and the figure looked over to them. He had brilliant purple eyes, and just watched them. Khione heard a bolt fall behind the door, and Ailaden tensed. The figure spoke quietly, and Ailaden put himself between him and Khione. - The figure introduced itself as Tasu Nylsugo. Ailaden leaned back and told her it was a vyre. The three sat for a long, tense moment. And after a short conversation between Ailaden and Tasu, they broke down the door and made for the exit. None stopped until all three of them were safely out of the city. Khione found herself clinging to Ailaden, who stayed at her side for the next couple weeks while Tasu made his way back into the city and retrieved their things. The three banded together for the next few months, traveling between Falador, Adrougne, and Varrock. Ailaden allowed the other two to stay in his home in Varrock, near the castle. A few years passed, in which Tasu had gone to Morytania and not returned. Ailaden and Khione had two children by then, Samuel and Alexander. She and Ailaden had divorced, and Alexander had run away to find his father. Rovins, Demons, and Knights Khione moved on from Varrock, taking Samuel with her. She now moved closer to Taverley, staying out of the walls of Falador. Here she met Tasu again, and as they two attempted to catch up on time lost, they were confronted by a man named Cliff. Cliff told them he was part of a family known as the Rovins, lead by a Kota Rovin. Tasu and Khione followed Cliff into Burthorpe, meeting Kota and a few other Rovins upon arrival. Cliff presented them both to Kota, who immediately had the two begin combat training. A week or so passed, and both Khione and Tasu had not heard a thing again from the Rovins afterward. They decided to just go along with their lives, keeping in touch this time, however. A few more years passed, and Khione was now involved with a man by the name of Aktryn Hakko. She lived in a house in the desert settlement of Nardah with him, where she'd been for a couple of months before they met. She'd led a quiet life after her encounter with Tasu and the Rovins. She'd met Aktryn in the Blue Moon Inn within Varrock, and the two returned to his home after numerous conversations. Khione, finally realizing Aktryn was a demon, threatened to leave him, and he threatened her with her life. She stayed with him another month, before he began to attack her both physically and sexually. She escaped Nardah, finding a friend in the town of Draynor. This friend happened to be a contact of the White Knights, though he had known Khione for years by then. This man, Arganisus Aldrosn, helped hide her as Aktryn stormed around trying to find her. The final meeting between Aktryn and Khione happened as Khione was meeting with a few Knights with Arganisus. She still hadn't officially separated from him, and he called her to meet with him by a tower south of Draynor. She, along with Arganisus and the Knights they had met with, traveled to this tower, where Aktryn was waiting. He asked for a moment alone with Khione, and was granted such. She Sat a bit away from him as he spoke, though he gradually edged closer. She tapped her CommOrb on, establishing a connection with Argan and the Knights, and not a moment too soon. Aktryn lunged at her with a blade, raking it from just below her earlobe to halfway down her neck. She felt sick, her body numbing. She fell to the ground from his grasp, only to be picked up by a knight. Two others kept Aktryn at bay while Argan and the Knight who had carried her tended to her wound. She blacked out half way through. She woke to a throbbing pain in her head, and the Knights around her. She was in Argan's house in Draynor by then, and Aktryn was dead. She and Argan got together on the spot, after a Knight playfully remarked, "Now that she's awake, just kiss and make everything better." Another Bout of Short-Term Happiness, with a Side of Betrayal. Khione and Argan lived together happily for a few years. They now had a few children together, a few sons named Aealrin, Anthony, Jeremy and Dorian, and a daughter named Sylene. They lived happily for many years, until Argan suddenly disappeared without notice for months. Khione had by then, sent their children off to start training combat and skills, Aealrin to the Varrockian guard, Sylene to the Wizard's Tower, and Dorian to the dwarves to hone his skills at smithing. Anthony stayed with her, and took his father's disappearance the hardest. From there on forward, Khione traveled with Anthony at her side. A boy of seven, he clung to his mother's arm at every movement of another living thing. One night she woke up to a band of thugs within the home in which they were staying. She was taken captive, and she watched in horror as Anthony was torn limb from limb, his screaming echoing through the building. She eventually escaped, hiding herself in Camelot. This is where she met someone she would treasure for the rest of her life: Rexotic Silversmith. She recognized the name, but could never place it. She had been an assassin for a few years by then, cutting off contact with her children since the death of Anthony. Rex contracted her for her biggest job yet: The assassination of Lord Remus Nin I of Miscellania, claiming he was a large enemy of the Paladin Order he was involved in. Khione carried out the assassination with no troubles, regaining contact with the Rovins as to keep herself out of angry hands. She stayed in Keldagrim, under the protection of both Kota and Brock Avery, the Human king in the Dwarf lands. She was placed under the protection of one Ethan Rovin, as Kota could not always be at her side, and nor could Brock. She and Ethan grew close, and all the more closer when Khione was transferred from Keldagrim to Burthorpe when the threat of being discovered was lurking. Once there, she and Ethan were closer than ever. On the last day she was considered under protection, he proposed to her. Only two days before, he had been granted a title and ownership of Burthorpe. Khione happily accepted, and they were married the following day. That happiness only lasted for a moment, however. The next day, while in Falador, Khione was approached by Katsu Rovin (Ignis?), who had told her that Ethan was going insane within the walls of Burthorpe castle and needed Khione's assistance immediately. Now a new wife to the man, Khione followed the Rovin to the castle, expecting to find Ethan there. Instead, once the door closed, strange designs began to glow on the walls and all of the exits from the room were blocked off. She heard the sound of metal being pulled from its sheathe, and Khione quickly stepped away from Katsu. For the next few moments, she found herself fleeing from the Rovin, his sword flailing after her. They stopped a moment as a knock came from the door, and Ethan called in. Katsu opened the door, and Khione stepped toward her husband, nearly in tears. But it wasn't over yet. Ethan simply looked to Khione, to Katsu, nodded, and moved off to a corner. The chase around the room continued for yet another short time. As Khione was about to give up, there came another knock. This time, the voices of Jane and Wolf Rovin echoed in. After a long confrontation through the doors, they were allowed in, and Jane set Khione free. Ethan and Katsu were put on trial for conspiracy. Another Great Day of Love and Loss Khione again moved from the area. This time she decided to lose herself back in the Fremennik lands. It had been long enough; None would remember her. She stayed on Miscellania for a few weeks, before she was confronted by a man named Alec. He introduced himself as Alec Nin, and Khione immediately felt terrified of him. He, however, felt attracted to her, and wouldn't allow her to stay away from him. He eventually got her drunk one night, taking her back to Miscellania castle. But she woke up. And she was alright. She was laying beside him, in the same room she had killed his father. But she was alive. The next few months were spent with him. They had gotten engaged, and he ignored the fact of who she was and what she had done to his father. His brother, Atreyu, was the one who cared, but he was dead already. He assured her none of the other family would be a problem, and she believed him. This was before she met Soapy. Soapy, another Rovin, befriended Khione around the time she got engaged to Alec. They grew close, even as Alec and Khione began to get into numerous arguments. Soapy was the one she would go to, and she was the one he would go to. And his trust was proven in her when he went to her after he had slain Kota Rovin with the help of Jane. It was not long after that when Khione would spend most of her time with Soapy. Alec and she had started arguing more than ever, and Soapy was the only company she felt comfortable with. She eventually left Alec, taking their child, Eric, after she and Soapy had a mishap at the bar one night, leading her to realize that Alec wasn't worth her time. She, along with Soapy, talked to Cliff about being rid of the Nin. Cliff and Khione, together, met off somewhere and attempted to end Alec's life. They ultimately failed, with Eden arriving as soon as an attack by Cliff was made. The two were never found or brought to trial. Soapy talked her into getting with him a few weeks later, and a month or so after that she realized she was pregnant with a Rovin child. The Rovin Child and the War Soapy was told to inject some serum into Khione that would enable Kota to be reborn into the world as a Rovin once more. She allowed him, accepting the honor. She eventually brought the new baby into life, naming him Rakon Teor, making sure to incorporate the name "Kota" somewhere inside of it, however hidden it was. Rakon grew as a strong child, and had a little sister named Caralyne now, also Rovin-born. The two grew as complete opposites; Rakon looked like his mother, but acted like his father, while Cara looked like her father and acted like her mother. Khione raised them as wonderfully as she was able, up until the power shift. Both Cliff and Soapy were offered equal power among the Rovins. But it wasn't enough, as both Khione and Soapy knew. Eventually, a civil war started, with both Soapy and Cliff at the heads of either side. Khione, after much senseless fighting, convinced Soapy to leave his position within the Rovins, and to return to her own roots to end the war. He begrudgingly agreed, and the two left Rakon and Cara with Soapy's cousin, Raigeki. From there on, the couple took the surname "Nocte" as their own, and the Rovin civil war ceased for a time. Not long after Soapy and Khione left, order was restored. Khione and Soapy had three more children, all sons; Pyralis, Khaine, and Nicholas. Still under major construction to get up to date. Appearance Khione is slightly tanned, standing at a full height of 6'0 and weighing in at 160 lbs.She has deep red hair, flowing down in a gentle triangle to the small of her back that is either pinned up or left untouched. Her eyes are a shining sapphire blue, and sometimes a bit more like violet if one was to look closely. She has multiple scars, the more noticeable ones being a long scar from just below her earlobe to half way down her neck and two on each of her legs, 3/4 the way down her calves. Usually, she would be wearing a red and silver top and purplish-silver pants, giving her a more piratey-Lady look. She also, on occasion, wears a silver, black, and yellow dress, the top connected to the skirt by a thin layer of nearly-translucent silver netting. She always wears a lapis lazuli pendant, a commorb installed in the back for easy communication. She also wears multiple rings, including a ruby ring with a raven carved into either side of the gem in the gold, two diamond rings, a dragonstone ring, an onyx ring, and a simple gold ring with her basic name, Khione Trian, engraved on the inside of it. A small ring with a jade is also hooked onto her pendant, the name 'Marion Trian' engraved inside. Khione's weapons are also quite diverse; She has four crossbows; An adamant one, a mithril one, a mithril one with gold and a few jewels placed in it, and a basic bronze one. She also has a mithril dagger, dyed red, along with a sword to match her fancy crossbow as well as an iron sword, hidden knives strapped in the back of her boots, and gloves in which claws are hidden. She usually only carries the dagger, and the two fancier weapons, along with her hidden knives and claws. Personality Khione is a very diverse person, changing her moods depending on who she's with and where she is. Around her family, the Noctes, she usually shows her authority in a way where she knows those around her will listen, but not be intimidated. When in a public setting, Khione tends to stay quiet and avoid much talking when around many people, usually shying away from overpopulated areas. She is kind, loving, and loyal to an extent, unless she is crossed or angered. Recently she has been more paranoid than normal, and seems to feel most at ease when around fire. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Good Category:Elf